Cat attack
by meladi1
Summary: [EDIT] why hates Ed cats. read and you will know why. Rated T, just to be safe (thank's Ed)


**First fanfic EVER. So it's probably bad. A little funny story just popped into my head. **

**I don't own FMA... meh :(**

**Warning: bad grammar**

"Give it to me, NOW!" Ed frowned. This was the third time in this week.

"No I won't. It's so cold out here, and it's freezing," Al said. If Al had a face. He will probably make puppy eyes right now.

"I said no. Give it to me," Ed sighed. He was tired of Al picking up kitties.

"Have a heart brother,"

"NO" suddenly Al took his helmet off, and putted the kitten inside him, and fast took his helmet on again" I'm not giving it to you brother. No matter what" Al crossed his arms.

"You little..." Ed jumped at Al. As fast as you could, he threw Al's helmet off, and tossed himself into Al. To get the kitten. Ed's patience was spilled.

"ARG…brother get out of me. You know a hate when you inside of me. It just…feels to...weird!" screamed Al. He knew he couldn't feel him but still.

"HA gotcha!" Ed grinned. Now could he finally get rid of it. Ed climbed out of Al again. With the kitten.

Ed smirked. He had so many ideas to get rid of it. Leave it in a high tree... nah to classic. Maybe just tossed it out on the road… no it will just come back…. Ah maybe, ooh perfect. Ed smirked evilly.

Ed ran into an ally. Took the closet trash can. Throwed the kitten in it, and smacked the lid on. Haha that felt great.

Al ran into the ally and saw Ed hand on the lid" Brother did you just….. that's so cruel," he ran over to the trash can, but Ed stopped him "Bu-"

"Leave it Al, and besides it's warmer down there,"

"But brother," Al sounded almost like he could cry over the poor kitten.

"Leave it!" said Ed determined. Ed began go. Then there began to come some weird noises from the trash can.

"Huh" Ed spinned around just to see a angry kitten flying against him. Ed cried when it landed on his head and began scratching him. Ed throwed the kitten at least 19 feet. Before running out of the ally he sends a this-is-all-your-fault glare to Al.

Al chuckled "That's what you get for being so heartless." Seeing his brother running pass him. With a angry kitten right behind.

* * *

Hughes was whistling. He was so bored; he wished something will happened soon. Like a miracle someone ran into. With such force that he on his butt

" Hey Watch where you're going kiddo" Hughes stood up. Rubbing his sore butt." Oh hey Ed. Why were you in such a rush. Have you seen by newest picture of Elicia. She is an angel isn't she? Hey where's Al."

"H-Hughes! Of all people I could ran into." Ed looked around with wide eyes, like someone was following him.

"Hey Ed you okay… what happened to your face. Was you attacked" Ed's face was full af cuts, and he almost looked frightened.

"I-I no I wasn't... I just fell" he said nervous. Still looking around.

"Ed I know you lying. I ca-"Hughes got cut off by a loud growl. He looked to his left an in the of the street stood a little kitten ready to attack. Ed's eyes widened. He fast ran behind Hughes. Trembling. "Hughes help me! That crazy thing is after me "Ed was scared. That's for sure.

Hughes couldn't help it. he laughed" HAHA the big or little Fullmetal alchemist, afraid of a little kitten. This is just hilarious"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LIT-" But before he could finish. Hughes moved to the side and the kitten attacked " HUGHES YOU TRAITOR!" Ed fell to the ground. Struggling with the kitten and tried desperate to hold the kitten out of his face.

Hughes just laughed and pulled out a camera from his pocket" This is going to be so good" and began to take pictures.

Urh man I just know I gonna hear about this tomorrow. The Colonel bastard will never let something like this go. Ed fell limp after the kitten finally had had enough.

* * *

He really didn't want to go to the office. But he had a stupid report and he was already four hours late. Ed sighed his face was full of patches. Al had needed to patch him up last night. He looked totally stupid. He knocked on the door. He wasn't in the mood to bark in.

"Come in" said Colonel Bastard." Hey chief, you look good all patched up." Grinned Havoc. Ed glared, but didn't say anything. He just walked over to the Colonel and handed him the report.

"You are four hours late Fullmetal. This has to be good or ells I will take your boots from you, and you would get even smaller" Roy smirked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL, THAT HE CAN GET TRAMPLED FLAT BE AN ANT!" screamed Ed his face reddened of anger. "You" Roy smirked. Fullmetal was just so easy to tease.

"Hm the report is okay for once. You can go Fullmetal."

"Oh wait a minute; I have something to you that might help." He reached to the left desk drawer, and pulled out some fake pink cat ears.

"This will probably make you look more friendly next time you meet a cat" Roy hold out the ears.

"Y-you gotta be kidding" he stammered" Aww come on chief, you will look adorable" smiled Havoc. He could imagine Ed with the ears. It was so hilarious that he snickered "Yeah come on. You don't want to get attacked again, would you" Breda laughed.

"You will look cute with the ears Ed." Not also you Fuery.

"No way I gonna take those ears on" he wanted to go but Roy took his shoulder. He had almost put the ears on him, but luckily he got away, just in neck of time" Bastard get those things away from me" Ed ran out of the door with, with Roy close behind him "Come on Fullmetal, they don't bite."

And they were gone.

Hawkeye sighed, those two. She looked out of the window, where she could see Ed running. She could hear him scream to the Colonel that he should go away from him.

**Tada done. Sorry for the fails here and there. I don't give a damn as long as the story is good.**

** Okay I tried to edit it buuut yeah. It's better…. I think.**

**Al: uh brother a kitten. Can I keep it?**

**Ed: NO**

**Al: but brother**

**Ed: no I said I don't won't that fur ball near me**

**Al: brother you so cruel*running away***

**Ed: AL WAIT**

**Roger and over ~meladi1 ;)**


End file.
